


Dagen efter igår

by Amethystus



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmassy fic, F/M, Gen, Kosegruppa, New love, References to Depression
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus
Summary: En liten scen från Vildes hem, från dagen efter hon mjauade till någon som så gärna ville knulla.





	Dagen efter igår

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisa_Ruvo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Första gången](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240195) by [Lisa_Ruvo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo). 



> Det finns fandomvänner som man kan prata med om allting, i och utanför fandomen. Allt från textbehandling till problem på jobbet. Ofta kommer de med bra råd också, till exempel att ta en paus och skriva om något helt annat om du har kört fast. Lisa_Ruvo är en sådan vän! Dessutom skriver hon så sött om Magnus och Vilde så att man nästan får karies.  
> Kanske var det därför den här scenen kom upp i mitt huvud när jag ville skriva något litet till henne.  
> Jag hoppas du gillar den!
> 
> Ivrig som jag är hade jag inte ro att låta någon betaläsa, så alla misstag är helt och hållet mina :)

Vilde sliter blicken från det disigt bleka dagsljuset utanför fönstret. Suckar tungt och stirrar uppfordrande på telefonen i sin hand, som för att med viljekraft få den att vibrera. När den faktiskt gör det, är hon nära att hoppa högt av överraskning, men det är bara Eva som skriver i gruppchatten. Såklart, hon borde ha känt igen den särskilda meddelandeton som hon valt till deras chatt, just för att kunna särskilja den från andra.

“Men herregud, vänta inte in honom! Skriv själv!”

De är likadana, Eva och Chris. Go with the flow, liksom. Får det att låta så lätt. Noora är inte mycket bättre hon, bara lite mer aggressiv med sina utläggningar om att inget kommer av sig själv, och att om man vill ha något måste man anstränga sig. Bara Sana är lite mer chill.

“Ta det lugnt du, han kommer att skriva.”

“Varför ska hon behöva vänta, när hon vet vad hon vill?”

“Han vet väl också vad han vill? Du såg väl hur han tittade på henne igår?”

Vilde suckar igen och lägger ifrån sig telefonen. Hon älskar dem, sina tjejer, men ibland blir det liksom så tydligt hur olika de är allihop. Speciellt vid sådana här tillfällen, när de påbörjar en livlig diskussion om något som gäller henne, Vilde, utan att märka att hon själv har varit tyst ett bra tag. Hon ändrar sig och tar upp telefonen igen. Trycker mute i en halvtimme, så att hon inte ska bli distraherad i sin väntan på det meddelande som hon helst av allt vill ha.

De fattar visst inte poängen alls. Det är klart att hon förstår att hon skulle kunna ta saken i egna händer och skriva till Magnus först. Men vad är det för fel med att vilja känna sig lite eftertraktad, lite åtrådd? Att behöva känna att han kanske faktiskt längtar efter henne? Sana förstod henne minsann!

Ja, och så är det väl den saken också, att hon inte vill verka desperat. Män gillar jakten, det får dem att se dig som ett värdefullt pris som de har kämpat länge för. Uppskatta dig mer. Det har hon läst i en bok, och det ligger nog en hel del i det. De är inte dumma alls, hennes självhjälpsböcker, trots att Noora suckar över dem och säger att de är fruktansvärt förlegade och sexistiska.

Men å andra sidan, måste Vilde påminna sig om, hon har haft fel förut. Alldeles för många gånger. Men lite till kan hon faktiskt vänta. Sana hade en poäng där. Och på sätt och vis är det lite mysigt.

Innerst inne är hon nämligen ganska säker på att Magnus _kommer_ att höra av sig, att han tänker på henne också. Det känns inte alls som det brukade göra att vänta på meddelande från William. Långa, tysta eftermiddagar fyllda av ångest och oro, och en stor klump i magen. En klump av otillräcklighet och tvivel. Nu bor det bara fjärilar i magen, och munnen kan inte sluta le.

Hon slår ner blicken, grimaserar lite när hon får syn på sina händer. Det retade henne igår att hon inte hann med den franska manikyren, den som hade varit planerad sedan länge. Det var kanske lika bra, försökte hon intala sig då, när hon ändå skulle hålla på med pyssel och bakning hela kvällen. Och, som Chris skulle ha sagt, vem skulle ens titta på hennes händer? Men, nu kanske det finns någon som vill göra det, som tycker att de är fina... Och om hon gör manikyren nu istället, så köper hon sig dessutom lite tid. Tid som hon omöjligt kan lägga på att pilla med telefonen.

En halvtimme senare har naglarna fått läckert vita kanter, ett fräscht blekrosa lager färg och ett klart överlack som får dem att glänsa. Men mobilen är fortfarande tyst. Fan också. Utanför har det börjat snöa. Sporadiska, lätta flingor som virvlar i det grå dagsljuset. Dystra färger, men lite hoppingivande ändå. Som en chans att förlänga julstämningen från igår, som en kickstart för den riktiga julen. Ja, det är så hon ska se på det. Behålla den varma känslan från igår så länge hon bara kan.

Hon tassar ut i det tysta köket och ser sig omkring. Plockar, försiktigt för att inte stöta de nylackerade naglarna, undan lite saker från bordet. Högen med räkningar, den halvtomma förpackningen ibux och krukväxten med sina trötta, skrumpnande blad. Till slut är det bara adventsljusstaken som står kvar, och hon finner fram tändstickor från en kökslåda för att tända de tre ljusen. Sedan vänder hon sig mot diskbänken och lyfter upp vattenkokaren. Fick sådan lust på en kopp te.

Inne i rummet hör hon mamma vända sig i sängen. Hon är vaken, det hörs på rörelsemönstret och de tunga suckarna. Vilde öppnar skåpet på nytt, tar fram en kopp till, och blir sedan stående att välja mellan tesorterna. Kromberikat rött te för att minska sockersuget, eller nisseblandning med smak av kanel och pomerans? Hon bestämmer sig för det senare, och fiskar upp två påsar ur den rödgröna kartongen.

I samma ögonblick som hon ställer tillbaka paketen, plingar telefonen till i jeansfickan. Det är den vanliga signalen, inte den från gruppchatten, och hjärtat hamrar vilt när hon sveper upp appen för att läsa.

“Tack för igår. Jag har drömt om dig hela natten! Fan vad fin du är!”

Magnus. Vem annars? Inte ens om han stod här, bredvid henne i köket, hade hon försökt dölja det stora leendet som sprider sig i hennes ansikte.

“Hihi ;) Har drömt om dig också!” skriver hon snabbt till svar.

Hon minns inte om hon faktiskt HAR drömt om Magnus, men en liten vit lögn för att göra honom glad kan väl aldrig skada. Förresten kanske det inte alls är en lögn, hon brukar aldrig komma ihåg sina drömmar ändå.

Sant är iallafall att hon inte kunde sluta tänka på honom innan hon somnade. Kunde inte få bilden av hans ivriga leende från sina näthinnor. Hur han tittade på henne, som om han faktiskt inte kunde se sig mätt, även efter att de hade haft sex. _Särskilt_ efter att de hade haft sex, faktiskt. Hur hans hand följde hennes höftlinje, där de låg mitt emot varandra på sängen. Kittlade sig upp längs midjans sväng och fortsatte vandringen över hennes kropp. Fjäderlätt först, säkrare efter lite uppmuntran från henne. Det var faktiskt till och med så att hon glömde att dra in magen, trots att hon låg på sidan och hon vet att den är allt annat än platt i den ställningen. Magnus verkade inte se det, trots att hans ögon var överallt på henne. Precis som hans händer. Trots att han verkade se henne på ett sätt som ingen annan gjort förut.

Nästa meddelande trillar in.  
  
“Menade du det du sa? Att du vill träffas igen?”

“Ja? Gjorde inte du det?”

“Jo! Vill du komma över till mig? Jag är ensam hemma.”

Ensam hemma, alltså. Vilde ler belåtet för sig själv, tacksam över den långa duschen hon tog tidigare idag. Glad för att hon bestämde sig för att skrubba med peeling både i ansiktet och på kroppen. Raka det som behövde rakas, och smörja in sig med sin dyra body lotion, den som hon bara brukar använda vid speciella tillfällen. Hela tiden med Magnus ord snurrande i bakhuvudet. _Du är så mjuk och len, du luktar så gott..._

“Gärna.” svarar hon enkelt.

“Fast känner jag mamma rätt så kommer hon hem snart så att hon får träffa dig.”

Magnus har berättat för sin mamma. En underlig värme sprider sig i bröstet, och gör fjärilarna sällskap i magen. Ett långt tag blir hon bara stående helt stilla, kan inte komma på ett bra svar till den kommentaren. Till slut svarar hon med ett enkelt hjärta, innan hon tar de två kopparna från bänken och ställer dem på köksbordet. Ropar in mot sovrummet, för att se om hennes egen mamma vill komma och dricka te. Det hinner de innan hon beger sig hem till Magnus.

Mamma dyker upp i dörröppningen. Hon ser trött ut, på det sättet hon har gjort alltför länge nu. Den sortens trötthet som inte går att vila bort, och som kommer någonstans långt inifrån. Håret ser risigt och oborstat ut, och hon huttrar tyst när hon sveper den stora koftan tätare runt kroppen. Men hon ler när hon ser de tända ljusen på bordet och Vildes tindrande ögon.

“Du ser glad ut, gumman. Gick det bra med festen igår?”

“Ja, jättebra!” strålar Vilde till svar. “Granen var hur fin som helst och alla tyckte att det var så mysigt!”

Hon fortsätter berätta medan de slår sig ner vid bordet och smakar på sitt te. Berättar om stackars Chris, som inte har lyckats så bra i skolan den här terminen, om Noora som ler igen, och om Isak och Even som verkar så vanvettigt kära. Och mamma lyssnar och nickar. Kommer med små inpass om att det är kul för Noora och Isak, men bryr sig inte om att påpeka att det var länge sedan Vilde hade Chris på besök. Att hon inte ens har träffat de andra tjejerna. De vet ju båda varför, det är inget de behöver gå in på nu.

“Mamma?” börjar Vilde försiktigt, när hon efter ett tag reser sig för att hälla upp nytt vatten i deras koppar.

“Mm?”

Hon tystnar igen, funderar lite på hur hon ska lägga fram orden när hon berättar nästa sak. De har aldrig riktigt pratat om sånt här, men hon vet att mamma kommer att bli lika glad som hon själv när hon får höra hennes nyhet. Hon tar sats, harklar sig och försöker igen.

“Mamma, jag har träffat en kille.”


End file.
